Shinigami Golden
by Chibi-Onigiri
Summary: Pequenos contos focados no relacionamento entre Ichigo e Rukia.
1. Novela

NA.: Yo minna-san! Estou postando aqui a primeira fanfic que eu escrevi xD

Espero que gostem. E deixem reviews, claro.

Bleach não me pertence (Deêm graças a Deus por isso).

Shinigami GoldenI

Rukia estava no quarto lendo mangá. Ichigo e Karin haviam saído e Isshin voltaria tarde do trabalho. Yuzu teria a televisão inteiramente para ela e poderia assistir ao filme "lágrimas de amor" que ela tanto queria. Um sorriso passou por seus lábios. Sim, hoje finalmente ela iria descobrir o final daquele filme. Mesmo ele passando pela milésima vez na tv, ela nunca soube como o filme acabou.

Yuzu apertava Kon com força entre os braços e chorava cada vez mais, murmurando "insensível" e "ela ama você" entre um soluço e outro. O som da menina chorando chamou atenção de Rukia que, suspirando, deixou o mangá de lado e desceu para ver o que estava acontecendo.

- Yuzu, você está bem? - perguntou receosa ao reparar que lixeira ao lado do sofá estava cheia lenços de papel usado.

- Rukia-chan... ele... nanananananan... aí depois... nannanana - disse contendo os soluços

- O que disse?

- eledissequenaoamaelamasementira né?!

"Tá bom! Essa garota realmente me assusta" foi o Rukia pensou antes de tornar a perguntar o que estava acontecendo.

- Ele disse que não a ama - respondeu por fim a irmã de Ichigo, apontando para a televisão.

- Não se preocupe! Eles vão ficar juntos - disse a shinigami sorrindo, mesmo não sabendo da veracidade daquela resposta.

-Tem certeza?

- Hai!

- Então tudo bem - yuzu disse enxugando as lágrimas e se virando para a tv - Não! Olha poostaf, ele está beijando a vilã - ela jogou Kon no chão e começou a pisar em cima dele com raiva - isso não pode acontecer!

"Nee-san, me ajude" kon queria gritar mas não podia. Afinal tinha que interpretar o bichinho de pelúcia, quieto e comportado, mesmo que sua dona fosse uma psicopata maluca obssesiva conpulsiva.

Atchim! Yuzu espirrou. "Deve ter alguém falando de mim" pensou.

Rukia resolver ficar e assistir ao filme também. Estava começando a se interessar pela trama, apesar de parecer novela mexiacana. yuzu adormeceu pouco tempo depois. Coube a shinigami a tarefa contar á menina o final do filme.

_- Maria das Graças, você não pode se casar com esse pilantra  
- Oh! Luiz antônio, por que não?  
- Porque eu sou o mocinho, oras!_

"Esse filme é bem estranho" rukia pensou torcendo o nariz

_- O que você tem a dizer, Luiz antônio?  
- Eu amo você!  
- Oh!  
_  
"Sim, sim já sabemos. Agora falar logo quem matou Juca Mendes."

O filme atingira o clímax. A shinigami roía as unhas tamanha a excitação. Estava tão distraída que nem viu Ichigo chegar.

- Ei, Rukia! Hora de dormir... você está me ouvindo, retardada?

- Vou lhe contar toda a verdade, Maria das Graças.

"É agora! a hora da revelação... Ele vai dizer..."

_- O que aconteceu foi..._

A garota nunca veio a descobrir o que tinha acontecido pois Ichigo havia desligado a tv. E, bocejando, mandou-a para cama dormir.

- Idiota, o que está fazendo? - Rukia tantava inultilmente pegar o controle das mãos de Ichigo, mas ele era irritalvelmente mais alto. Deu-lhe um soco no estômago, fazendo com o garoto largasse o controle remoto.

_- Obrigado a todos telespectadores por assistirem a nossa programação. Fique agora com o Jornal das 11:00._

Sim, certamente Ichigo seria um garoto morto em poucos instantes.

- ICHIGO!! - gritou transbordando de raiva, fazendo o garoto recuar dois passos.

Rukia deu uma voadora no representante de shinigami e quando esse caiu no chão, ela sentou na barriga dele e começou a socá-lo. Karin ao ouvir os gritos vindos da sala, descer para verificar se estava tudo bem. Sim, estava. Rukia bater em Ichigo não era nenhuma novidade.

- ICHIGO!! - outro grito escandaloso cobriu o ambiente.

- Pai?!

- O que pensa que está fazendo? - Isshin apontava o dedo indicador na cara do filho - vocês dois poderiam ser mais discretos, tem crianças aqui - disse de modo reprovador, pisando na cabeça do filho e murmurando "pervertido".

- Não é nada disso - Ichigo respondeu, empurrando Rukia de cima dele.

- Não invente desculpas. Vão resolver isso no quarto vocês dois. Não quero que meu netinho seja concebido na minha sala de estar e nem na frente de minhas filhas, inocentes como o pai.

Ichigo puxou Rukia para o quarto como foi ordenado. Não queria isso, mas seu pai era maluco... Sabe-se lá o que ele iria fazer caso os dois continuassem ali. Ambos estavam corados. Isshin atônito.

- Velho, você entendeu tudo errado - afirmou Karin, com uma gota enorme na cabeça - e não é um pouco cedo para incentivá-los a ter filhos?

- Não! A mente da minha filhinha foi corrompida. Masaki, onde foi que eu errei? - Isshin parecia perplexo. Pegou uma caixinha de incenso - Não se preocupe, papai vai purificá-la - disse passando o incenso em volta do corpo da filha e sussurando sons estranhos. Se bem que seu pai era estranho... muito estranho.

Ichigo entrou no quarto, puxou Rukia para dentro e fechou a porta atrás de si.

- Satisfeita? Olha a confusão que você arrumou.

- Foi você quem desligou a televisão, imbecil - respondeu irritada.

- Todo mundo já sabe como termina aquele filme. Eles ficam juntos no final - o garoto respondeu óbvio

- Mas como? - Rukia perguntou curiosa

- Bem... eles terminam mais ou menos na mesma posição que estávamos minutos atrás... e nove meses depois... nasceu o filho deles.

- Pervertido! - a shinigami cobriu a boca com as mãos - era isso que você queria fazer comigo?

- Não é nada disso, sua maluca!

- Então você quer?

- Eu não disse isso - o garoto respondeu corando

- Você quer ou não quer? Rukia perguntou firme, começando a se confundir com a enrolação dele.

- Sim... Quer dizer, não... Talvez

A shinigami soltou um longo suspiro e olhou-o com um leve desapontamento. Virou-se em direção a porta. Iria dormir no quarto das meninas hoje.

- Kon tem razão, você é muito lento. Se continuar assim, vai continuar virgem até os 30 anos.

Ichigo a agarrou pela cintura, juntando mais o corpo da pequena ao seu. Sussurro ao pé do ouvido da menina:

- Ou não.

Fim...


	2. Baralho

_A baka da autora esqueceu de dizer: os contos não têm relação nenhuma entre si, são história independentes._

_Bleach não me pertence._

Shinigami golden II

Já havia escurecido há bastante tempo. As ruas estavam vazias. Eventualmente aparecia um ou outro apressado voltando do trabalho para casa. Por essas ruas podia-se ver duas pessoas correndo. Uma com um inconfundível cabelo laranja e a outra de estatura mais baixa, bem mais baixa.

Ichigo e Rukia haviam saído para caçar um hollow há algumas horas atrás. O que não esperavam é que esse hollow fosse tão resistente. Mas não há nada com o que se preocupar. Eles já estavam voltando para casa e seus corpos estavam seguros, com kon e pyon neles. Bem, pelo menos era isso o que esperavam.

Entraram pela janela como costumavam fazer para que ninguém os visse. Mas a cena que presenciaram a seguir deixou os dois shinigamis temporariamente sem ação. Kon estava deitado na cama segurando as mãos de Pyon, que estava sentada na barriga dele. Ambos sem blusa.

- O QUE VOCÊS ESTÃO FAZENDO? - Ichigo recuperou-se do choque. Rukia estava imóvel e ainda mantinha o queixo caído.

O dois percebem a presença dos shinigamis no quarto e apontam para uma pilha de cartas no chão:

- Jogando baralho - responderam em unissímo.

"Baralho?!"

- Mas esse aqui é um trapaceiro - Pyon disse indicando Kon com a cabeça

- Você que é ruim, perdedora - Kon repondeu

Os dois começaram a se estapear, só pararam quando ouviram outro grito, dessa vez de Rukia, que paracia ter voltado a "realidade":

- E QUE DIABOS DE JOGO É ESSE?

- Se você quiser, eu posso te ensinar, nee-san. É só tirar a roup... - Kon foi calado com um soco de Ichigo.

Os dois shinigamis voltaram para seus respectivos corpos, na mesma posição em que Kon e Pyon estavam minutos atrás. Ao perceberam isso coraram violentamente e se levantaram da cama em quetão de segundos. Ficaram olhando o teto, sem dizer uma palavra.

Rukia decidiu quebrar o silêncio:

- Afinal... Que tipo de jogo eles estavam jogando?

- Sei lá. Algo como strip pôquer. Quem perde tem que tirar uma peça de roupa.

Olharam-se maliciosamente por um tempo.

- Rukia, que jogar baralho?

Fim...

N.A.: Ficou pequeno, né?! Peço que me perdoem. xDD

Agradecimentos a quem leu a minha fic e agradecimentos especiais a:

strytch-chan

Tsuki Koorime

Lecka-chan

Arigatou, minna!

Reviews são muito importantes. Fazem uma baka como eu feliz xDD

Eu estive pensando e acho que é melhor eu colocar _fim_ no final (?!) de cada capítulo em vez de _continua_.

Bem, até o próximo cap.


	3. Aulas de beijo

Shinigami golden III

Ichigo estava sentando sob a sombra de uma árvore no pátio do colégio. Mantinha a cabeça baixa e os punhos fechados, visivelmente irritado. Ouviu passos vindo em sua direção, levantou o olhar e constatou que era Rukia. Sabia que ela viria.

- Trouxe gelo para você - a garota disse ao se aproximar.

- Não precisava... - respondeu, afastando a sacola com gelo que a menina lhe estendia.

- Como não?! Dá pra ver claramente a marca que o soco de Ishida deixou no seu rosto.

Rukia não esperou pela resposta do garoto, colocou com força a bolsa com gelo no lado do rosto dele atingido pelo soco.

- Aii! Você podia ser mais cuidadosa.

- Eu não sou sua enfermeira. Além do mais você não escuta o que eu digo. Eu iria passar minha vida toda tentando convencer você a colocar essa maldita bolsa no rosto.

- Humf... Veio aqui pra implicar comigo, é?!

- Está emburrado ainda? - perguntou Rukia, mudando de assunto.

- Lógico! Aquele leão maldito... E o imbecil do Ishida não precisa ter me batido.

- Não tiro a razão dele... Afinal você beijou a namorada dele... Na frente de todo mundo.

- Mas ele sabia que era o Kon... Ah! Pára de rir, demente... Ele sabia que eu tive culpa.

- Ichigo, pensa comigo - Rukia parecia estar ensinando uma criança a somar dois mais dois - Você está afim de uma garota que está apaixonada por outro cara. Você sabe disso, mas mesmo assim pede para namorar com ela e tentar fazer com que ela esqueça o outro. Aí vem esse outro cara, idiota e burro, e dá um beijo nela na frente de toda escola. O que você faria?

"Idiota e burro?! Ela não estaria falando de mim, estaria?"

- Mataria um certo leão desgraçado... Quando eu colocar minhas mãos nele... - o ruivo respondeu espumando de raiva

- Não Ichigo... Nada de estrangular o bichinho de pelúcia... 

- Mas ele... be... bei... beij...

- Beijou uma garota

- EU VOU ACABAR COM ELE DA MANEIRA MAIS DOLORIDA POSSÍVEL!!

- Não sei qual é o seu problema. Até parece que você nunca... - Rukia cobriu a boca, surpresa com a descoberta que acabara de fazer - Ichigo, já sei... Você é BV?!

O garoto olhou para ela interrogativo.

- Boca virgem... - explicou a garota - bem... Tecnicamente a virgindade da sua boca está preservada, já que, não foi um beijo de língua.

- Você é maluca e estranha. Fique longe de mim - respondeu o garoto, fazendo o sinal de cruz com os dedos.

A garota ignorou aquele comentário e continuou sua ponderação: 

- Se Ichigo é BV, ele deve estar irritado porque não sabia como agir e também porque quem estava no corpo dele era o Kon... Não se preocupe - disse a menina, batendo a mão fechada na palma da outra - eu vou te ajudar...

Ichigo não prestava muita atenção no que a shinigami dizia. Só ouviu a última frase da garota. E engasgou quando ouviu a solução que a garota encontrara: "vou te dar uma aula sobre beijo".

Era um pesadelo, só podia ser. Ou então uma visão, miragem, macumba e afins. Ele iria ter "aulas de beijo" com uma garota. Desde quando ele precisa de aula de beijo. Pelo menos essa garota seria Rukia. Menos mal, pensou.

Ichigo solto um suspiro cansado. Estava em seu quarto olhando Rukia folhear furtivamente as páginas de uma revista feminina. O garoto torceu o nariz ao ver algumas matérias como "os 10 mais gatos", "conquiste o amor de sua vida" e "saiba se ele te ama".

- Hum... Olha isso aqui... Cancerianos são amáveis, carinhosos e sensíveis... - a garota olhou Ichigo por uns instantes.

- Que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa aqui, é?! - disse emburrado e incomodado pelo olhar da garota

- Não... Quem escreveu isso, com certeza, não conhecia o Ichigo - respondeu travessa.

O ruivo franziu o cenho, mas não disse nada, sabia que aquela baixinha fazia isso para irritá-lo.

- Achei! - a animação da garota fez com que ele amenizasse a expressão - primeiro vou fazer algumas perguntas...

"Isso pode não ser tão ruim, afinal". O representante de shinigami fez um sinal com as mãos para que ela prosseguisse. 

- Qual o tipo de garota ideal para você?

- Uma que não se pareça com você... Ai! Eu tava brincando, não precisa me bater... Deixa-me ver... Uma garota companheira, confiável e independente.

Seus olhares se cruzaram por uns segundos. Rukia fez uma anotação num caderninho.

- Próxima pergunta: você prefere mulheres mais velhas ou mais novas?

- Tanto faz.

- Terceira: Cabelos longos ou curtos?

- Sei lá...

- Atiradas ou "na delas"?

- Hum... han...

- Loira, morena, ou ruiva?

- Ahh! Isso é tudo inútil. Essas perguntas não têm sentido algum. Não tem essa de preferir ou não. A gente não escolhe por quem vai se apaixonar, a gente se apaixona e pronto.

Rukia se espantou com a resposta do garoto, nunca imaginaria que Ichigo pensasse daquela forma, ela sequer sabia que Ichigo pensasse em algo que preste. Aproximou engatinhando de Ichigo e colocou a mão na testa do garoto.

"Deve estar doente. Só pode." 

Constatou que a temperatura dele estava normal.

"Bem, pelo menos ele não é como os outros."

Resolveu fazer mais algumas perguntas.

- Só mais algumas... Você prefere tomar a iniciativa ou prefere que ela tome?

Olharam um nos olhos do outro. Coraram mas mesmo assim não interromperam o contato visual, era impossível fazer isso, pois já haviam se perdido nos olhos um do outro. Ichigo nunca percebera que os olhos azuis da shinigami pudessem ser tão convidativos. Coração acelerado, raciocínio lento. Meio vacilante, ele respondeu a pergunta da garota:

- Prefiro... Que aconteça naturalmente.

Inconscientemente foram diminuindo a distância entre eles. Sentiram um frio descer pela barriga. Rukia sentia o coração sambar dentro do peito e temia que Ichigo pudesse ouvir os ensaios carnavalescos de seu coração. Ela não sabe de onde tirou palavras para a próxima pergunta:

- Prefere que ela conduza o beijo ou você?

O que separava os dois eram apenas centímetros de distância. A proximidade permitia sentir o calor que emanava de seus corpos. Ichigo encostou a ponta de seu nariz no nariz dela. E fecharam os olhos instantaneamente. As palavras estavam presas na garganta dele, elas não queriam sair. Tinha que aproveitar seus últimos momentos de lucidez para responder a pergunta que lhe foi feita, enquanto podia raciocinar ainda que lentamente. O perfume e a proximidade dela estavam-no inebriando.

- Prefiro... Que... Eles decidam isso... Na hora... Na improvisação... - respondeu por fim.

Quem disse que a razão vence a emoção, nunca esteve prestes a beijar a pessoa amada.

- Onii-chan! - Yuzu berrava enquanto subia as escadas correndo.

Ao ouvirem os gritos da irmã mais nova de Ichigo, os dois se dão conta do que estavam prestes a fazer. Separam-se rapidamente envergonhados e evitam trocar olhares.

- Trouxe chá e biscoitos para motivar mais o estudo de vocês - disse Yuzu ao abrir a porta - por falar nisso, o que vocês estavam estudando? Não vejo nenhum livro aqui.

- Hum... Muito obrigado pelo lanche Yuzu. Agora pode ir - Ichigo empurrava a irmã pelas costas. Levou-a para fora do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si - e não pense em ouvir nossa conversa - gritou o garoto lá de dentro.

"Ah! Ichi-nii é sem graça".

No quarto, o clima denso pairava no ar. O silêncio começava a ser incômodo. Nenhum dos dois ali presentes queria dizer nada. Mas o silêncio tinha que ser quebrado. Rukia assim o fez:

- Eu já vou deitar... Então amanhã a gente continua...

- É, continua...

- A aula, é claro.

- Sim... A aula.

Rukia entrou no armário, jogou Kon para o lado de fora e fechou a porta. Colocou os dedos sobre os lábios e sorriu.

"Será que ele... Nãão".

Ichigo se jogou na cama e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro. Levantou os olhos para encarar o armário. Sorriu.

"Será que ela... Talvez". 

Segundo dia de treinamento.

- Rukia...

- É Rukia-sensei para você. Agora pára de reclamar e continua.

O rosto do garoto pingava de suor. Respirava ofegante. Não sabia de onde tirava forças para conseguir falar com a garota a sua frente.

- Lesada, não acho que esse tipo de treinamento seja útil.

Rukia comia calmamente uma maça. Levantou por uns instantes os olhos da revista que estava lendo para responder o garoto:

- É claro que isso é útil, imbecil.

- Não sei como 200 abdominais, 100 poli-chinelo e 300 flexões vão ajudar.

- Eu também não, mas é divertido...

- Sua...

A visão de Ichigo estrangulando Rukia foi interrompida por Kon que acabara de entrar correndo no quarto, provavelmente fugindo de Yuzu.

- Sua irmã maluca quase arrancou todo meu algodão. - disse o bichinho de pelúcia

- Kon, que bom que chegou - disse Rukia sorridente.

- Nee-san, eu sempre soube que você sentia a minha falta... Eu sei que você é louca por mim só não demonstra. - Kon pulou para abraçar a shinigami, mas foi parado por um soco da mesma.

Não é nada disso! Só que com você aqui com a gente, evitamos problemas.

"Problemas?! Será que ela está falando do que aconteceu ontem... Ou melhor, quase aconteceu."

- Evitar problemas?! Foi você que se aproximou de mim ontem à noite... E eu quase cedi - disse Ichigo apontando o dedo de modo acusador para a shinigami.

- Han?! EU? - Rukia apontou o dedo para si - foi você que tentou me beijar. Seja homem e admita! - completou.

- Ichigo tentou beijar minha nee-san?! Eu vou te matar, desgraçado. Ninguém encosta na MINHA nee-san a não ser eu.

Kon levou soco duplo, dado por Ichigo e Rukia. Acordou dois dias depois no quarto de Yuzu com um vestido vermelho de florzinha.

- Não se faça de inocente porque eu conheço você muito bem.

- Eu não estou me fazendo de inocente... Eu disse que não teríamos AULAS PRÁTICAS, mas mesmo assim VOCÊ quis se aproveitar da situação.

Talvez os dois que brigavam no quarto nunca ouviram o termo "conversa civilizada". É extremamente útil quando você não quer que metade do seu bairro ouça sua "conversa."

- Você, por acaso, está pensando que eu estava obrigando a pobre e indefesa Rukia a me beijar - disse o garoto irônico.

- Não. Só estou dizendo que você podia controlar melhor os seus hormônios.

- A culpa é sua... Por usar esse perfume e... Por você ser você.

"Eu seu eu?!... Perfume?!"

- Ta legal! Eu não quero discutir com você - respondeu massageando as têmporas - a propósito, não era a isso que eu me referia, mas ao fato de que Kon quase gritou outro dia quando sua irmã pegou uma tesoura e um bisturi, dizendo que ia operá-lo.

A menina andou em direção a porta e murmurou um "idiota" antes de sair do quarto.

A shinigami se assustou ao sair do quarto e dar de cara com o pai de Ichigo, Yuzu e Karin. Isshin tinha lágrimas nos olhos e, quando viu Rukia, começou a chorar compulsivamente, gritando "Por que meu filho não herdou minha habilidade com as mulheres? Masaki o que eu faço?" e correndo para o pôster da falecida mulher. Karin colocou a mão no queixo, fez uma cara divertida e murmurou um "sabia...". Não terminou sua frase porque foi arrastada dali por uma Yuzu envergonhadíssima.

Ichigo parecia preocupado. Primeiro: ele tinha feito um escândalo por uma coisa tão simples. Segundo: ele tinha culpado Rukia pelo quase beijo dos DOIS. Terceiro: ele e a garota estavam brigados agora, mas voltariam a conversar normalmente dali a algumas horas, como nas outras vezes. Quarto: ele realmente queria ter a beijado. Quinto: Se imaginava beijando-a nas ocasiões e nos lugares mais improváveis possíveis.

"Droga! Por que lidar com garotas é tão complicado."

Rukia abriu a porta do quarto novamente e mirando o garoto de cabelos laranja disse:

- Te perdôo se você for até o armazém da esquina e trouxer suco de caixinha para mim. 

Ichigo soltou um longo suspiro e sorriu em seguida.

"Essa garota é uma peça rara... Talvez a única que me complete..." Pensou olhando a garota fechar a porta novamente. 

---------------------------------------------------------------

Toma - disse Ichigo, colocando umas caixinhas de suco na mesa - não pense que eu fiz isso por você, Yuzu me pediu para comprar isso. - completou coçando a nuca e olhando na direção oposta a que estava Rukia.

- Onii-chan, eu não pedi na... - Yuzu foi calada pela a mão de Ichigo que tapava sua boca.

Rukia não se importava muito com que os outros estavam fazendo. Pegou a caixinha de suco, feliz como uma criança que acabara de ganhar um doce. Não demorou nem dois segundos para furar o buraquinho com o canudo. Estufou o peito, orgulhosa.

- Consegui... CONSEGUI... 1x0 Rukia... Você perdeu - disse apontando para a caixinha em sua mão.

Gota

- A propósito, Ichigo, vamos ter que esperar sair a nova edição da revista para continuar com as aulas. - disse normalmente.

O garoto se assustou com fala repentina da shinigami. Tirou Yuzu, que o olhava curiosa, para fora da cozinha.

- Não fale disso na frente dos outros. Você enlouqueceu? - respondeu, baixando o tom de voz.

- Qual é o problema? Não estamos fazendo nada de errado.

- Eu sei. Mas não é comum uma pessoa ter aulas de beijo - disse envergonhado.

- Não esquenta. Não vou contar a ninguém. E, Ichigo, relaxe, enquanto eu estiver aqui vai ficar tudo bem. - afirmou a garota, fazendo um sinal de ok com os dedos.

"Que peça estranha eu fui arrumar... Ela é um tanto diferente... Diferentemente linda... Diferentemente... Droga! To pensando nela de novo... Rukia me perturba até em meus pensamentos".

Pelo visto, a garota não iria desistir dessas aulas. Ichigo não precisava dessas aulas, mas as queria assim mesmo. Ele não sabe o porquê, mas sabe que não é por causa dela. De jeito nenhum... ELA não tinha nada a ver com isso.

A única coisa a fazer é esperar pela terceira aula. 

Terceiro dia de treinamento.

Rukia estava lendo aquelas bobagens da revista de novo. E como aquilo era cansativo já que Ichigo não prestava atenção em nada do que a garota lia. Só a olhava. E eventualmente socava Kon quando este dizia algo pervertido, ou seja, quase sempre.

- Bem, aqui está dizendo basicamente que você tem que criar um clima antes... Grande coisa... Como se a gente já não soubesse disso. Vamos para a parte interessante. - ela murmurou folheando a revista - Tudo bem pra você, Ichigo?

- Hum... Claro. Isso ta uma chatice mesmo.

- Quieto, seu ingrato! Eu sei que a parte teórica é meio chata mesmo, mas é necessária. Você lembra de tudo o que eu li né?!

- Sim...

"O que ela leu mesmo?"

- Que bom... Se não eu seria obrigada a te espancar.

Ichigo engoliu em seco.

- Beijo cego: tape os olhos e beije... Que ridículo. Selinho... Sem graça - a garota continuava a ler a matéria da revista - tem muitas coisas inúteis aqui - disse torcendo o nariz.

O garoto mais uma vez não prestava atenção. Seus pensamentos vagavam por algum lugar. Observava a menina a sua frente. Mais especificamente os lábios dela, acompanhava todos os movimentos deles.

"Ela fechou a boca. Abriu-a de novo. Sorriu e mordeu o lábio inferior, deve ter se surpreendido com alguma coisa que leu na revista. Sorriu envergonhada e balançou a cabeça, deve ser para espantar algum pensamento. Agora ela tomou um gole de suco. Seus lábios ficaram molhados e... chamativos. Ela está dizendo alguma coisa, mas o que?... I-C-H-I-G-O... Ichigo? Ichigo!"

Ele despertou de seus devaneios ao ouvir a voz da garota o chamando.

- Ichigo, você é surdo?! Eu estou te chamando a mais de meia hora.

- Han?! Desculpa... Eu me distraí...

- Em que estava pensando? - perguntou a garota curiosa

- Não era em você... Digo... Não interessa a você em que eu estava pensando - respondeu envergonhado.

- Você é bem complicado, sabia? - disse Rukia com uma gota na cabeça - pelo menos presto atenção em algo que eu li?

- Sim...

A shinigami tacou a revista que estava lendo em Ichigo.

- Mentiroso... - disse irritada

- Se eu dissesse que não prestei atenção você ia me bater do mesmo jeito... - respondeu irritando-se também. 

- Ia mesmo. Eu não estou somente a sua disposição, eu também tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer, no entanto, estou aqui com você.

- Tá bom, desculpa. - disse coçando a nuca.

- Já sei o que podemos fazer - disse Kon, que analisava a situação, sério e com a mão no queixo - um questionário. Assim eu posso verificar o quanto Ichigo sabe.

- Como quiser - respondeu Rukia indiferente.

- Ichigo, quando você está beijando uma garota onde você coloca as mãos? - perguntou o leãozinho.

- Na cintura - respondeu Ichigo.

- Errou! Burro! Você tem que passar as mãos na bun...

Kon foi calado com um soco forte de Rukia.

- Ichigo não é superficial como os outros garotos. E você não vai corromper a mente dele - disse a garota, batendo ainda mais no bichinho de pelúcia.

- Isso foi uma indireta? - perguntou Ichigo, olhando fixamente para a shinigami.

- Não... Err... Uma coisa não tem nada a ver com a outra - respondeu corada.

- Então... Você disse que gosta do meu jeito de ser?! - perguntou o garoto, ainda a olhando fixamente.

- Nada disso. Não coloque palavras na minha boca, Ichigo - disse firme, mas ainda muito corada.

Rukia entregou a ele um copo apenas com umas pedrinhas de gelo que ainda não derreteram.

- É para sua aula prática. Tenta pegar o gelo com a língua. - disse a menina indo à direção a porta e fechando-a atrás de si.

- Eu não vou... Ah! Deixa pra lá.

- Ichigo, você é mesmo BV? - perguntou Kon, sentando na cama.

- Bem... Não... Quer dizer... Uma vez, na segunda série, uma menina da minha classe...

- Você é patético - disse Kon - é uma decepção para nós, homens. Você acaba com a reputação masculina. Tem certeza de que não é gay?

Ichigo atirou Kon pela janela e fechou-a logo em seguida. Encarou o copo com gelo em sua mão.

"Não. Eu nunca vou fazer isso."

Olhou o copo mais uma vez.

"Jamais."

------------------------------------------------------------

Minutos depois Ichigo estava com a língua dentro do copo.

"Maldito gelo... Agora eu te pego."

Quarto dia de treinamento.

- Rukia, eu posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Han... Pergunta.

- O que diabos a gente está fazendo escondidos dentro de uma caixa de papelão com dois furinhos para espiar lá fora?

- Idiota! Isso é um disfarce.

- E para que? - perguntou o garoto com uma gota na cabeça.

- Para escolher seu alvo - respondeu a shinigami apontando para um grupo de garotas.

- M... Meu alvo? - perguntou Ichigo assustado.

- Sim. É hora de você pôr os meus ensinamentos em prática. 

- Você enlouqueceu de vez. Eu não vou fazer isso.

Rukia nem prestava atenção nas reclamações do garoto, estava atenta procurando uma pretendente para Ichigo, mesmo a contragosto. Reparou numa menina magra com olhos cor violeta e cabelo azul preso num rabo-de-cavalo. 

- Achei! - exclamou a menina saindo do esconderijo e puxando Ichigo pelo pulso.

- O que?! A Amane?!

Tarde demais para retrucar. Rukia já o havia puxado até onde Amane estava. Murmurou um "boa sorte" quase inaudível e foi embora.

Ichigo tentou chamar pela amiga, mas Rukia já estava distante.

- Yo - disse ele.

- Oi Kurosaki-kun! O que você quer?

- Matar a Rukia - respondeu fechando os punhos e olhando a shinigami se afastar.

- O que? - perguntou a garota confusa - você está falando da Kuchiki-san? Ela é tão gentil. Por que você quer matá-la?

- Han... Nada. Esquece - disse o garoto voltando à realidade.

- Então... O que você quer?

- Err... Bem... Eu queria...

Ichigo coçava a nuca e olhava para baixo. Não tinha muita experiência com garotas. Olhou em volta para ver se encontrava Rukia. Ela estava a certa distância acenando e fazendo sinal de ok com os dedos numa tentativa de apoiar o garoto.

Gota

- Eu quero... - ele tentou inutilmente completar a frase.

Olhou mais uma vez para Rukia. Ela apontava para ele, beijava as costas da mão e depois apontava para Amane. Suspirou e olhou para a garota a sua frente.

- Esquece - disse por fim.

Acenou para Amane e foi em direção à Rukia.

- Você a chamou para sair? - perguntou a shinigami curiosa.

- Não.

- Por que não? Era uma tarefa fácil... Era só ir lá e convidá-la para sair. Você já fez coisas mais arriscadas antes.

- Eu não quero.

Rukia não pôde evitar sentir um alívio ao ouvir aquilo. No fundo, sabia que ele não chamaria a garota para sair. E mais no fundo ainda, gostou da atitude dele. Claro que jamais diria.

- E por que não? - tornou a perguntar. 

- Porque... Eu tenho pensado muito em outra garota ultimamente. - respondeu Ichigo com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e olhando para baixo.

A shinigami petrificou. Ficou olhando fixamente as costas de Ichigo enquanto este continuava seu caminho para casa. Sentindo um vazio dentro de si que não sabia como explicar, perguntou com uma voz fraca:

- Quem?

Ichigo já estava demasiadamente distante para ouvir a pergunta da garota.

O silêncio do garoto fez o vazio que ela sentia aumentar.

"Ichigo está apaixonado... Por outra" Pensou, colocando a mão sobre o lado esquerdo do peito para tentar aliviar a dor que sentir ali.

Acordou de seus devaneios ao sentir uma mão puxar a sua.

- Ichigo...

- Você está parada aí igual a uma retardada. Eu tive que vim buscar você.

O garoto continuou puxando a shinigami até metade do percurso. Corou ao perceber que ainda segurava a mão de Rukia e soltou-a imediatamente.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - ele perguntou tentando não demonstrar muita preocupação.

- Não.

- Então por que você está com essa cara de bunda?

- Essa é a única cara que eu tenho, Ichigo. - respondeu seca.

- Ta bom. Não precisa me contar se não quiser. - respondeu no mesmo tom da garota. 

O caminho até em casa foi feito em silêncio. Ao chegar Rukia foi direto para o quarto de Ichigo.

- O que aconteceu com a Rukia-chan? - perguntou Isshin ao filho.

- Não sei. Ela também não quis me falar.

- Como você é burro - disse Isshin dando um soco no estômago do garoto - aposto como foi culpa sua.

- Não foi minha culpa nada, seu velho maluco.

- Não me interessa. Você ainda tem chance de consertar a situação. Sorte sua ter um pai tão atraente e experiente - disse dando um sorriso de lado e pisando - vou te dar umas dicas.

- Rala - disse Ichigo chutando o pai - eu não quero dica nenhuma. Ainda mais vindo de você.

- Flores... A resposta é flores.

- han?

- Eu sei que intimamente você queria me perguntar "papaizinho, como eu faço para Rukia-chan voltar pra mim?" Pois eu lhe digo, dê flores a ela.

- N-Não é nada disso - respondeu levemente corado - eu acho que a velhice já atingiu seu cérebro.

Ichigo decidiu ir para o quarto também. Era melhor do que ficar ouvindo as besteiras que seu pai falava. Abriu a porta e viu Rukia sentada na cama olhando o céu com o olhar perdido em algum ponto distante lá fora. O vento que entrava pela janela balançava seus cabelos. O modo como estava sentada fez sua saia subir alguns centímetros.

"Droga... Por que ela usa essa saia tão curta."

O representante de shinigami sentou-se na cama também. Tentou puxar assunto, mas não conseguiu pensar em nada. Iria perguntar novamente se havia acontecido alguma com ela, mas quando abriu a boca para dizer algo ele foi interrompido por Kon, que acabara de entrar correndo no quarto:

- Nee-san!! - disse pulando nos peitos da garota - aquela psicopata da irmã do Ichigo quer bordar um coração na minha barriga... Eu não quero virar um ursinho carinhoso.

Rukia o olhava sem dizer nada.

- Rala daí, seu bichinho nojento - disse Ichigo pegando Kon e atirando-o pela janela, já havia se tornado costume fazer isso.

- Não precisava fazer isso - disse Rukia se manifestando finalmente.

- Ele é muito abusado.

- ...

- Você desistiu daquelas aulas malucas de beijo? - perguntou Ichigo sem olhá-la, tentando estabelecer um diálogo. 

- Você queria continuar né?! Pervertido. - disse com um sorriso debochado nos lábios.

- N-Não... Quem disse que eu queria essas aulas idiotas - respondeu corado.

- Kurosaki-kun, você ta vermelho. O que aconteceu? - perguntou a menina numa voz falsa.

- Maldita! Para me irritar o seu humor ta bom né?!

- É sempre bom irritar você, Ichigo.

O garoto murmurou alguns xingamentos, virou-se para a janela observando o céu junto com Rukia. Tomou coragem para perguntar algo que o estava incomodando há algumas horas:

- Você vai voltar para a soul society?

- Han?!... Não... Da onde tirou essa idéia?

- Toda vez que você deixa o Kon te agarrar ou fica pensativa demais é porque você vai voltar.

- Não vai se livrar de mim tão fácil - disse abraçando os joelhos e sorrindo meio de lado - é só que... Tem algo me incomodando... - completou.

"Se eu não perguntar nunca vou saber" pensou a garota antes de fazer a pergunta que queria ter feito há muito tempo:

- Quem é ela?

- De quem você tá falando? - perguntou olhando a shinigami de rabo de olho.

- A garota por quem você está apaixonado - respondeu olhando os próprios pés.

Ichigo olhou para Rukia espantado. Reparou que as bochechas dela estavam levemente coradas. 

- Ela é uma garota chata, mandona e irritante - disse segurando a shinigami pelo queixo e obrigando-a olhar para ele.

- Quem...

Rukia foi calada pela boca de Ichigo grudada na sua.

Ichigo não sabia direito o que fazer. Tentava inutilmente lembrar daquelas aulas de beijo. Não sabia se deveria abria a boca ou apenas continuar pressionando seus lábios contra os de Rukia. Não... Ele deveria abrir sim a boca. Isso é óbvio. Mas e se ele abrisse demais a boca? Como iria saber se Rukia estava ou não gostando do beijo? Onde era para colocar as mãos mesmo?

O garoto estava começando a ficar desesperado. Gritava mentalmente consigo mesmo por ser tão idiota. E tentava a todo custo se acalmar.

Da outra vez em que eles quase se beijaram não foi assim. Ele estava mais tranqüilo. Talvez seja porque na outra vez ele foi hipnotizado pelos olhos azuis da garota. Talvez se ele abrisse os olhos...

A shinigami foi pega de surpresa pela atitude de Ichigo. Ainda mantinha os olhos abertos, pôde ver claramente que ele estava nervoso. Ela desgrudou seus lábios dos de Ichigo e murmurou um "relaxa".

Antes que o garoto pudesse se desculpar. Rukia colocou as mãos em volta do pescoço de Ichigo e encarou os olhos os castanhos dele. Sentiu um friozinho no estômago e o coração acelerar.

O menino sentiu suas preocupações se esvaírem quando seus olhos encontraram os olhos azulados da garota. Sentiu o coração bater mais rápido dentro do peito. E seu estômago fazia umas reviravoltas engraçadas.

A menina fechou os olhos e entreabriu os lábios, encaixando cuidadosamente sua boca na de Ichigo. Procurou pela língua do garoto e logo a encontrou. Finalizaram o beijo com selinhos carinhosos e sorriram um para o outro.

- Odeio ter que admitir, mas até que você não é uma professora tão ruim - disse Ichigo com a voz um pouco rouca.

Rukia apenas sorriu divertida. Empurrou Ichigo, que caiu deitado de costas na cama, e disse:

- Não abusa da sorte, Ichigo!

Trocaram olhares cúmplices. 

Haviam dado o primeiro beijo somente com a lua como testemunha e... Claro Yuzu que expiava tudo pela fresta da porta.

- Ichigo... Você só tem que colocar esse gelo na boca até sua língua ficar muito gelada e...

- Eu não vou fazer isso! Da outra vez você queria experimentar o "beijo quente" e me fez comer pimenta.

- Mas na revista estava escrito "satisfação garantida" - argumentou inocentemente.

- Rukia, eu não vou fazer nada disso, então, me deixa em PAZ.

A shinigami pegou uma pedra de gelo na mão e enfiou a força na boca de Ichigo.

- Se você não quer me beijar eu vou achar quem queira - disse Rukia dando um chute na canela dele.

- Ai!... Ta bom, sua chata! - Ichigo concordou, puxando a garota pelo pulso e cuspindo o gelo.

Ichigo a segurou pela cintura e a beijou na boca. 

É. Rukia tinha algumas idéias absurdas, mas até que essa foi uma boa idéia. Era bom sentir a língua quente da garota em contraste com a sua, que estava fria por causa do gelo. Ichigo pressionou Rukia contra a parede e aprofundou mais o beijo.

- É melhor parar antes que alguém chegue - sussurrou o garoto quando se separaram para recuperar o fôlego. 

A shinigami assentiu com a cabeça e foi para o quarto das meninas. Ichigo pegou um pacote de biscoito e foi para seu quarto.

Isshin saiu do vaso de planta em que estava escondido e logo depois tirou Yuzu de dentro do armário de panelas.

- Meu filho está virando um homem... - Isshin chorava em cascata.

- Ichi-nii e Rukia-chan estavam se beijando?! Isso é bom, papai?

- Sim. Significa que o Senhor ouviu minhas preces. MEU FILHO NÃO É GAY!! - afirmou Isshin animado pegando Yuzu no colo e jogando-a para o alto.

Ichigo estava deitado na cama lendo mangá e comendo biscoito.

- Onde está o Kon? - ouviu Rukia perguntar.

- No quarto da minha irmã - respondeu sem tirar os olhos do mangá que lia.

- Que bom! Não ia agüentar aquele pervertido aqui.

Ichigo se virou para perguntar o que Kon havia aprontado, mas a visão que teve o fez pular da cama e esquecer o assunto Kon.

- O que você está fazendo só de toalha no meu quarto - perguntou o garoto apontando o dedo trêmulo para ela.

- Eu esqueci minha roupa aqui. 

Rukia avistou suas roupas caídas no chão e se abaixou para pegá-las, fazendo com que a toalha subisse alguns centímetros.

"Não vou olhar... Não vou olhar... Eu sou forte, vou resistir às tentações..." Pensou Ichigo tampando o rosto com as mãos, deixando uns espaços entre os dedos para espiar.

- Veste logo essa roupa, sua anta! - disse vermelho.

- Cala a boca! Você não manda em mim.

- Veste logo essa roupa ou eu vou até vestir você a força - berrou espiando a garota pelos dedos entreabertos.

- Humf. Não sei qual é o problema Ichigo... Até parece que você nunca... - Rukia se surpreendeu com a descoberta óbvia que acabara de fazer - Ichigo, você é... Virgem!

"Droga! Vai começar tudo de novo" Pensou o garoto dando um tapa na própria testa.

FIM!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bem, isso. Espero que gostem xDD


	4. Lembrança

Nota: É aqui que acaba a parte comédia da fic. Obrigada pelos Reviews.

Bleach não me pertence e blá blá blá.

Shinigami Golden IV

Ichigo dormia tranqüilamente. Estava cansado, ficara até tarde caçando hollows. Ouviu alguém o chamar, mas não deu atenção, virou-se para o lado e continuou dormindo.

- Ichigo acorda! - murmurou uma voz feminina - vai se atrasar para a escola.

- Rukia, me deixa em paz - respondeu o garoto colocando o travesseiro sobre o rosto.

- Ei, larga de ser preguiçoso. Acorda - disse a garota o cutucando e começando a se irritar - ACORDA IMBECIL! - gritou dando um soco no garoto.

- Itai! Sua idiota eu já estava acordando - respondeu emburrado.

- Sei... Trouxe seu café da manhã - disse entregando a ele uma bandeja - hum...como dormiu essa noite?

- Bem - respondeu olhando intrigado para ela.

- Que bom! - exclamou sorrindo - vou andando na frente. Nos vemos na escola.

Rukia acenou para ele e saiu pela janela.

"Essa garota está agindo muito estranho ultimamente".

Ichigo caminhava sonolento. Tinha que se apressar se quisesse chegar na hora, mas a preguiça não deixava.

- Kurosaki-kun...

Ele olhou para trás para ver quem o chamava.

- Kurosaki-kun, vamos chegar atrasados - disse uma menina com longos cabelos ruivos - temos que nos apressar.

- Inoue, pode ir na frente se quiser - respondeu bocejando - eu não ligo de chegar atrasado.

- Não. Eu vou com você - disse sorrindo

- Hum... Inoue... A Rukia te falou alguma coisa?

- Sobre o que?

- Sei lá... Ela está agindo estranho ultimamente. Você sabe, não é?

- Eu... É que... Bem... Eu não sei - a menina negou balançando a cabeça alucinadamente e com uma gotinha de suor descendo pelo rosto.

- Sabe sim. Me conta logo o que é.

- Kuchiki-san me fez prometer que eu não iria contar sobre a surpresa - ao perceber o que havia falado a ruiva tapou a boca depressa e saiu correndo.

"Surpresa?!"

Ichigo finalmente chegou ao seu destino. O caminho para a escola nunca pareceu tão longo. Olhou para a carteira em que geralmente Rukia se sentava. Ela estava vazia.

"O que aquela coisa está aprontando?"

Rukia chegou minutos depois. Inventou uma desculpa qualquer para a professora e sentou-se no seu lugar de costume. Acenou para Ichigo sorrindo.

"Sim, essa garota está muito estranha mesmo" Pensou Ichigo antes de ser acertado com uma bolinha de papel na cabeça. E dentro um bilhete:

_Por que está me olhando com essa cara de bobo? _

"Maldita!"

A aula transcorreu normalmente até a hora do intervalo. Ichigo foi carregado por Keigo até o terraço e Mizuro, Ishida e Sado iam logo atrás. O representante de shinigami não prestava muita atenção na conversa até ouvir alguém dizer "Kuchiki-san está incrivelmente linda hoje". Olhou na direção em que Keigo apontava... Sim, era verdade. Ela estava linda.

- Kurosaki-kun - Ouviu-a dizer numa voz melosa, muito diferente de sua voz habitual - trouxe almoço para você. Eu mesma fiz.

Todos olharam espantados para a garota. Keigo ajoelhou no chão e chorava compulsivamente.

- Eu sabia que vocês acabariam se entendendo - disse Ishida olhando da shinigami, que tentava animar um Keigo desesperado, para Ichigo.

- Ei, o que você ta pensando hein?! Eu não tenho nada com aquela ali - respondeu apontando para Rukia, que tentava levantar Keigo do chão.

- Você é um burro mesmo. Não conhece nenhum pouco as mulheres... Primeiro elas trazem lanchinhos e são extremamente gentis, depois elas pedem para você esperá-las na saída do colégio e...

- Você é maluco, Ishida. Ela não vai fazer nada disso.

- Kurosaki-kun, você pode me esperar na saída do colégio? - Rukia disse com a mesma voz melosa de antes. Estendeu a mão, onde estava escrito "vá ou morra!", para Ichigo.

O garoto afirmou com a cabeça.

Ishida dava algumas dicas para Ichigo. Mizuro tentava animar Keigo, que insistia em dizer que cometeria suicídio pulando do primeiro andar do colégio. Sado apenas observava tudo.

- Não sabia que você era popular com as mulheres, Ishida - reconheceu Ichigo ao ouvir as dicas dele.

- Isso se chama charme quincy - respondeu ajeitando os óculos.

- Como queira... - disse Ichigo com uma gota na cabeça.

O resto do dia escolar foi normal, exceto por Keigo dizer que cortaria os pulsos e viraria emo. O sinal tocou, informando o término das aulas daquele dia.

"O que aquela garota quer comigo? Ela não poderia falar comigo em casa?" Pensou o ruivo no portão do colégio, onde esperava por Rukia.

- Vem comigo - disse a menina assim que encontrou Ichigo.

Caminharam em silêncio por alguns minutos. Passaram por uma rua cheia de árvores de sakura. Subiram um morro um pouco íngreme, chegando ao topo puderam ver toda a cidade de Karakura.

- Aqui é mais bonito durante a noite - disse a shinigami sentando.

- Deve ser - disse Ichigo também sentando - por que me trouxe aqui?

- Bem, eu queria... uhn... Te dar uma coisa - respondeu levemente corada.

Exatamente como Ishida previra. Segundo Ishida, as garotas costumavam dizer isso quando queriam beijar alguém. E seguindo as instruções do amigo, Ichigo teria que fechar as olhos e fazer biquinho. Então... Ichigo assim o fez.

Ei! O que você está fazendo? - perguntou a shinigami olhando desconfiada para ele.

- Han?! Nada...

"Maldito Quincy!"

A menina entregou um pacote embrulhado com papel pardo nas mãos do garoto. Curioso ele começou a rasgar o papel. E dentro do pacote havia um porta-retrato. Ichigo olhou por uns instantes a foto dentro do porta-retrato... Ele e sua mãe feliz e sorrindo como se mais nada importasse.

- Desculpa! Eu quebrei seu porta-retrato a alguns dias atrás... Foi sem querer.

- Onde achou isso? - perguntou Ichigo um pouco desanimado. Já fazia tanto tempo que nem se lembrava direito daquela foto. A verdade é que ele escondeu esse porta-retrato assim que sua mãe faleceu. Não queria ter que olhar para ela e se lembrar de que se não fosse por ele sua mãe ainda estaria viva.

- No seu armário - respondeu ela preocupada com a reação do garoto. Não era para ele ter ficado triste... E sim, alegre.

Olhar aquela foto fez Ichigo ter vontade de se desculpar... Se desculpar por ter sido tão inútil e não ter conseguido salvá-la. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora... Tinha prometido a Rukia e a si mesmo que salvaria todos que pudesse para se redimir com sua mãe. Olhou para a shinigami, que parecia preocupada. A última coisa que ele queria era deixá-la preocupada.

- É por isso que você estava agindo estranho ultimamente? - perguntou à garota.

- Eu imaginei que você ficaria chateado se descobrisse que eu quebrei seu porta-retrato, então eu fui muito gentil com você e também impedi que você chegasse perto do armário até que eu pudesse consertar o que quebrei.

- Sua boba! Não precisava se preocupar com isso - respondeu levantando e pegando a garota pela mão - vamos...

Ichigo parou de falar ao ver que na mão da garota havia vários curativos.

- Não sou boa com trabalhos manuais - disse Rukia ao ver que Ichigo olhava para seus machucados - você sabe né?! Não sou tão delicada quanto aparento.

- Você machucou a mão tentando consertar isso? - perguntou olhando para o porta-retrato em sua mão. Reparou que havia algumas pequenas rachaduras no canto. O vidro parecia novo, provavelmente Rukia comprou outro.

A garota afirmou com a cabeça.

- Você é uma idiota mesmo - disse segurando firme a mão da garota entre a sua - não precisava fazer isso, é só uma foto.

- Não é só uma foto Ichigo. É uma lembrança da sua mãe. - repreendeu séria. 

"Lembrança da minha mãe?"

- Você tem seus motivos para querer esconder essa foto - a menina continuou falando no mesmo tom sério - mas seria legal que você a deixasse em um lugar bem visível, para mostrar para todo mundo que você tem orgulho da sua mãe e que nunca se esquecerá dela... Você não pode mudar o passado, Ichigo, e nem fingir que não aconteceu... Então, eu quero que você olhe para essa foto todos os dias sorrindo. Se não fizer isso, vou esfregar esse porta-retrato na sua cara.

Ichigo sorriu e sentiu um alívio percorrer seu corpo. Apertou a mão de Rukia contra o próprio peito. E ainda segurando a mão dela sussurrou:

- Obrigado!

Rukia podia ser mandona e implicante, mas no fundo era muito meiga e carinhosa. Ichigo estava feliz por tê-la conhecido.

"Obrigado por ter aparecido na minha vida, Rukia".


	5. It s something missing

Shinigami Golden V

As últimas lembranças que tenho são  
seus olhos  
tristes  
suas palavras  
vazias  
seu adeus   
incompreensível

As últimas lembranças que tenho são  
meus olhos  
confusos  
minhas palavras   
estúpidas  
meu adeus  
involuntário

As palavras que de minha boca saíram  
De nada serviram  
não tive coragem de dizer o que meu coração gritava

Meu orgulho me impediu de dizer que te amo  
Meu orgulho me impediu de dizer que te quero  
Meu orgulho me impediu de chorar  
Meu orgulho, no fim, não serviu para nada

Não te vi chegando  
Não ouvi seus passos  
Não te disse o que eu queria.

E hoje, olhando pra dentro  
Observando meu Eu  
Vejo-te em todos os lugares  
Mesmo sem querer

Sua chegada ao menos percebi  
Mas sua partida, como eu sinto...

_"Rukia, eu vou te trazer de volta!"_

_Fim..._

NA.: Como eu não gostei desse capítulo, vou postar dois de uma vez para compensar xDD

Obrigada pelos rewies (sempre esqueço com escreve isso).


	6. Kiss from a rose

Shinigami Golden VI

Eu estava crente que iria ganhar.

Eu poderia ter ganho, mas já estava enfraquecido pela luta.

Meu corpo estava coberto por sangue. Sentia aquele gosto amargo na minha boca.

Estava paralisado, não conseguia mover nem um dedo sequer.

"Esse será seu fim, shinigami" Ouvi meu oponente dizer.

Grimmjow se preparava para disparar o cero em minha direção. Não havia com escapar daquela distância, nós estávamos demasiadamente próximos. 

Abaixei a cabeça, derrotado.

"Desculpe... Pai, mãe e todos os outros. Eu não sou tão forte quanto pensavam."

Uma lembrança veio a minha mente...

_"Mesmo não puder confiar em mais ninguém, confie em si mesmo e exploda... O Ichigo que ainda vive em meu coração faria exatamente isso! _"

"Rukia... me desculpe. Eu não queria decepcionar você, mas..."

"Até que você me deu um pouco de divertimento, shinigami. Mas agora... Adeus!"

"A próxima dança hakuren" Ouvi uma voz conhecida gritar. Era ELA.

A única coisa que vi foi uma luz branca e um enorme rastro de gelo. E no instante seguinte, meu oponente estava congelado em minha frente.

"Rukia, quando foi que você..."

"Não fale! Nós não temos tempo a perder. Parece que você utilizou-se de uma quantidade incrível de poder. Você está tremendo muito..."

Desviei o olhar. Não queria encará-la. Ela estava com uma expressão muito preocupada, uma expressão que até então eu desconhecia. Normalmente ela teria me chutado e me chamado de idiota enquanto curava meus ferimentos.

"Cala a boca" Não encontrei uma maneira menos rude de dizer para que ela não se preocupasse comigo. Sou mesmo um imbecil.

"Ichigo..."

Grimmjow apareceu novamente. De alguma forma ele conseguiu quebrar o gelo que o envolvia.

"Não tente fugir, shinigami" Disse ele agarrando Rukia pela cabeça.

Meu coração disparou. Senti uma onda de desespero tomar todo meu corpo.

"Rukia!"

Gritar seu nome é inútil. Eu poderia gritar Rukia mil vezes que isso não a salvaria. Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa...

Reunindo energia não sei de onde, me levantei. Deu alguns passos cambaleantes e mandei Grimmjow soltá-la. Ele apenas gargalhou e meu deu um chute, fazendo com que eu caísse no chão novamente. Tentei segurar minha espada, mas o sangue em minhas mãos fazia com que ela escorregasse.

"Rukia..." Repeti seu nome novamente, com a voz fraca e rouca.

Vi uma luz acertar o braço de grimjoww, fazendo com que ele soltasse Rukia. Esforcei-me ao máximo para virar para trás e ver quem havia chegado. Mesmo com a visão perdendo o foco, consegui ver que era Hirako.

_Ela vai ficar bem _. Pensei antes de desmaiar.

Quando tomei coragem para abrir os olhos, vi que estava em meu quarto.

Não sei como vim parar aqui. Alguém me trouxe de volta para casa e curou meus ferimentos.

Olhei mais atentamente e vi que Rukia estava deitada no chão, sua respiração estava calma e sua feição tranqüila. Que bom Rukia estar dormindo... Não queria ter que conversar com ninguém no momento.

Ouvi uma música conhecida tocar em algum lugar.

"There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea  
_Costumava haver uma torre cinzenta solitária no mar _  
You, became the light on the dark side of me  
_Você veio, uma luz no meu lado escuro _  
Love remains, a drug that's the high and not the pill  
_O amor permaneceu, uma droga que é a "viagem" e não a  
pílula." _

Rukia havia esquecido o Ipod ligado.

Fechei os olhos, ouvindo a canção.

"But did you know that when it snows  
_Mas você sabia que quando neva _  
My eyes become larger  
_Meus olhos tornam-se enormes _  
And the light that you shine can't be seen?  
_E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?" _

Essa música me faz lembrar alguém... Alguém doce e determinado.

"Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
_Baby, eu comparo você ao beijo de uma rosa no cinza _  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
_Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim. _  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
_Agora que sua rosa está florescendo _  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
_Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza." _

Lembro de alguém muito importante... Alguém que me preenche quando me sinto vazio.

"There is so much a man can tell you  
_Há tanto que um homem pode te dizer _  
So much he can say  
_Tanto que ele pode falar _  
You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain  
_Você continua minha força, meu prazer, minha dor _  
Baby, To me, you're like a growing  
_Para mim você é como um vício _  
Addiction that I can't deny  
_Crescente que não posso negar. _  
Won't you tell me, is that healthy, baby?  
_Você não vai me dizer, isso é saudável, baby? _  
But did you know that when it snows  
_Mas você sabia que quando neva _  
My eyes become large  
_Meus olhos tornam-se enormes _  
And the light that you shine can't be seen?  
_E a luz com que você brilha pode ser vista?" _

Lembro de alguém cujos olhos azuis podem ler meus pensamentos. E saber como me sinto, mesmo que palavra nenhuma sejam ditas.

Começo a cantar baixo o refrão da música:

"Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
_Baby, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa em cinza _  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
_Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim. _  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
_Agora que sua rosa está florescendo _  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
_Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza". _

Inconscientemente a imagem de Rukia sorrindo me vem à memória.

Ouvi uma voz conhecida, ainda que sonolenta, cantar outra parte da música:

"I've been kissed by a rose on the gray  
_Eu fui beijado por uma rosa em cinza _  
I've been kissed by a rose on the gray  
_Eu fui beijado por uma rosa em cinza _  
And if I should fall, will it all go away?  
_E se eu cair, isso tudo irá embora?" _

"Ainda bem que acordou" Disse ela se levantando do chão "Você me deixou preocupada, idiota".

"Você que se preocupa demais" Respondi observando-a se aproximar e sentar na beirada da cama.

"Obrigada, Ichigo"

"Pelo o quê?"

Rukia não respondeu a minha pergunta, apenas sorriu. Aproximou-se mais de mim, me deu um beijo na testa e caminhou em direção a porta.

Senti meu coração bater mais forte dentro do peito.

"Rukia, tem algo que eu queria te contar..."

"Não precisa... Eu prestei atenção na letra da música".

Senti minhas bochechas ruborizarem.

Ela me sorriu mais uma vez e foi embora, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray  
_Baby, eu comparo você a um beijo de uma rosa em cinza _  
Ooh, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels yeah  
_Quanto mais eu consigo de você, mais estranho parece, sim _  
Now that your rose is in bloom  
_Agora que sua rosa está florescendo _  
A light hits the gloom on the gray  
_Uma luz atinge a obscuridade sobre o cinza _  
Now...that your rose is in bloom...  
_Agora a sua rosa está florescendo... _  
a light hits the gloom on the gray...  
_uma luz atinge a obscuridade... no cinza... _"

Sorri sentindo uma estranha felicidade... Encontrei minha rosa iluminada. 

_Fim..._

NA.: Seu você não gosta de songfics, faça como eu: pule a parte das músicas! Serei odiada por todos os autores por causa disso...


	7. Presente de aniversário

Shinigami Golden VII

- Ichigo! Vai chegar tarde na escola - gritava Masaki da cozinha - mamãe vai te deixar para trás hein?!

- Estou pronto - disse o menino descendo as escadas correndo.

Masaki colocou a mochila do filho nas costas dele e pegou sua pequenina mão. Acenou para Isshin e para as filhas, dizendo que logo estaria em casa.

- Mamãe advinha onde eu estou lendo c-a-s-a - disse o menino sorrindo para a mãe, quando caminhavam pela rua em direção ao colégio.

- Ali! - respondeu Masaki apontando para um outdoor onde havia uma propaganda de produtos de limpeza - agora é a minha vez... Onde eu estou lendo 'paralelepípedo'?

- Ah! Isso não é justo. Eu nem sei ler direito - argumentou Ichigo fazendo bico e olhando para a mãe.

- Sei disso filhinho. Eu só estava brincando - sorriu, dando um beijo na bochecha do filho.

Os dois foram "brincando de adivinhar palavras" pelo caminhou até que uma placa chamou a atenção de Ichigo. A placa digital tinha os dizeres "14 de janeiro, 8:30 am" que depois eram substituídos por "tenham um bom dia".

"Rukia-chan" pensou Ichigo ainda olhando a placa.

- Qual é o problema, filho?

- Mamãe hoje é aniversário da minha amiga e eu esqueci - o garotinho respondeu sentindo os olhos marejarem - eu sou um amigo horrível.

- Não é não... Você é um amigo maravilhoso só é um pouco distraído - disse Masaki passando a mão na cabeça do filho.

- Mas mamãe... No meu aniversário a Rukia-chan me deu um desenho. O desenho era feio, mas ela me disse que o moranguinho de cabelo laranja era eu e a coelhinha de cabelo preto era ela, então, eu gostei do desenho, mesmo sendo feio. O que eu vou fazer?

- Eu saí desprevenida de casa, mas eu tenho um pouco de dinheiro aqui - respondeu remexendo na bolsa que carregava - Vamos escolher um presente para ela, o que você acha?

O rosto do menino logo se encheu de alegria.

Entraram numa loja que acabara de abrir. Ichigo percorreu o lugar com os olhos, eufórico. Encontrou um coelhinho branco de pelúcia com uma cenourinha nas patinhas dianteiras. Ele mostrou o bichinho para sua mãe, que alegremente aprovou o presente.

Ichigo saiu da loja com o presente em mãos, cantarolando feliz e jogando o coelhinho para o alto e depois o parando a mão para que ele não caísse no chão.

Masaki tinha assuntos a resolver com uma amiga que morava ali perto. Pediu que Ichigo a esperasse na pracinha, pois ele era alérgico a gatos e a amiga dela tinha uma coleção dos mais variados tipos dos felinos existentes.

O garoto se sentou no banco da pracinha, colocou o presente que segurava ao seu lado para poder jogar gameboy tranqüilamente.

Não muito longe dali uma menina de longos cabelos ruivos o observava atentamente. Murmurou "Kurosaki-kun" e apertou a barra da saia um pouco nervosa e com as bochechas rosadas, pensando se deveria ou não falar com ele. O que não fez.

- NÃO!! Ei... Não... Morri de novo - disse Ichigo enquanto apertava compulsivamente os botõezinhos do jogo - já vou mamãe - respondeu ao ouvir sua mãe o chamando.

Ichigo saiu tão apressadamente que esqueceu o pobre e solitário coelhinho no banco da praça.

Passou correndo pelo portão, antes que o porteiro pudesse fechá-lo. Acenou para a mãe e ia em direção a sala de aula quando notou que algo estava faltando. Pensou por uns instantes e nada veio a sua mente, mas ele sabia que estava faltando algo... Algo branco e com uma cenourinha...

- O coelho! - gritou desesperado - eu perdi o coelho... NÃOO... E agora o que eu faço?

O garoto andava em círculos gritando "coelho".

"Maluco coitado" Pensou o porteiro.

- Você é Kurosaki Ichigo, né?!

Ichigo confirmou com a cabeça.

"Coitado! Herdou a loucura do pai".

- Você está bem? - perguntou o porteiro duvidando da sanidade mental do garoto.

- CHOCOLATE! - respondeu Ichigo pulando de supetão.

"Pobre criança! Essa não tem mais salvação" O porteiro do colégio conclui sua teoria de que a loucura era hereditária. Pelo menos na família Kurosaki era.

O sorriso estava de volta a face de Ichigo. Havia resolvido seu problema. Daria uma barrinha de chocolate, que estava guardada em sua mochila, para Rukia.

Entrou na sala de aula pedindo desculpa pelo atraso e se sentando em seu lugar de costume, ao lado de Rukia.

- Bom dia! - ele cumprimentou baixinho a menina ao seu lado.

- Bom dia! - ela respondeu no mesmo tom.

A aula transcorreu normalmente até que os alunos foram liberados para a aula de educação física.

- Rukia-chan! - chamou Ichigo impedindo que a menina se juntasse ao aglomerado de alunos que se acotovelavam para sair da sala - espera!

- O que foi, Ichigo? - perguntou olhando o garoto procurar algo dentro da mochila.

- Eu trouxe...

Ichigo parou de falar quando notou o que estava segurando. Olhava entristecido o chocolate totalmente molenga em suas mãos.

- Seu bobo! Você achou que seu chocolate não iria derreter?

O garoto murmurou um "hum" sem nenhum entusiasmo.

- qual o problema, Ichigo? - perguntou Rukia olhando a expressão de desânimo na face dele.

- Han?... Nada. Vamos descer depressa - o garoto logo mudou de expressão e sorrindo puxou Rukia pelo pulso - Inoue, você não vai descer? A professora vai brigar. - disse ele para a única pessoa na sala além dos dois.

- Já vou descer, Kurosaki-kun - respondeu sorrindo.

O garoto apenas deu de ombros e continuou puxando Rukia pela mão.

Orihime, agora que estava sozinha, tirou da bolsa um lindo coelhinho branco de pelúcia.

- Kurosaki-kun... - murmurou beijando o pequeno bichinho e em seguida o encarando - seu nome vai ser... Jotebas! - disse ao coelhinho como se estivesse conversando com um ser vivo.

"Ele deve ter esquecido que hoje é meu aniversário. Ichigo é um baka-cabeça-de-vento... É só bater nele que fica tudo bem." Pensava Rukia enquanto era arrastada.

- Ai! - disse Ichigo ao sentir um tapa na nuca - por que fez isso? - perguntou fazendo bico.

- Por nada...

Ichigo num minuto desfez a cara emburrada e soltando o pulso da menina disse provocativo:

- Quem chegar por último é mulher do padre.

E saiu em disparada sendo seguido por Rukia.

- Ganhei! - anunciou uma animada e ofegante Rukia.

- Não vale! Você disse que meus sapatos estavam desamarrados.

- E você acreditou - respondeu mostrando a língua.

- Kuchiki e Kurosaki parem de enrolar e vão fazer as atividades que eu mandei. Isso não é hora para ficarem namorando - disse a professora se abanando com um leque.

- Eca! - disseram em unissímo.

- Ela é só minha amiga - esclareceu Ichigo, apontando para Rukia.

- Sei... Já tive muitos amigos assim... - a professora disse sentindo um calor incontrolável dentro de si e se abanando compulsivamente.

Ichigo despediu da amiga e foi ao encontro dos outros meninos para jogar bola.

Como das outras vezes, seu time havia perdido. E os garotos cabisbaixos se encaminharam para o vestiário, olhando sem entusiasmo o time vencedor entrar gritando e pulando dentro do recinto.

No caminho para o vestiário havia uma árvore, não muito alta, com uma única e solitária flor. Era muita sorte ter uma florzinha na árvore, já que não estavam na primavera.

"Rukia-chan" Pensou Ichigo olhando para a flor.

Olhou em volta e viu que os garotos já haviam entrado no vestiário.

Olhou determinado para a flor. Decidiu que iria pegá-la sozinho para dar de presente para sua amiga.

Ichigo colocou um pé no tronco da árvore e o impulsionou para cima, abraçando a árvore em seguida para não cair. Fez isso sucessivas vezes até chegar ao galho onde descansava a bela flor. Esticou o braço para pegá-la, mas não alcançou. Tomou fôlego e mais uma vez esticou o braço. Sem sucesso Ichigo decide se aproximar mais alguns centímetros da ponta do galho. 

Coração acelerado, um vento forte contra o rosto, um baque surdo de alguém batendo em algo duro são as últimas coisas que experimenta antes de sentir um ardor no joelho e se dar contar que estava no chão.

O garoto sentia uma dor terrível nos joelhos e nos braços. Seus olhos começaram a marejar, mas Ichigo se segurava para não chorar.

- Kurosaki-kun, você está bem?

- Han... Inoue?! Eu estou ótimo - respondeu Ichigo tirando a poeira da roupa.

- Eu acho melhor você ir até a enfermaria...

- Não. Eu to bem já disse.

- Mas... Kurosaki-kun...

Ichigo despediu de Inoue com um aceno e foi em direção ao vestiário, mas não entrou. Sentou-se no chão soprando o joelho, que teimava em arder.

- Ei, Ichigo! Ouvi dizer que você levou um tombo feio - disse Rukia se aproximando.

- Eu só me desequilibrei - respondeu ainda soprando o joelho.

- Bobo! É melhor você passar remédio aí.

- Eu sou homem. Não preciso disso - disse o garoto se levantando e estufando o peito.

- Sei... Você não vai à enfermaria?

- Não.

Rukia soltou um suspiro cansado e pegou Ichigo pelo pulso. E não dando atenção às reclamações dele, continuou o arrastando até a enfermaria.

Poucos minutos depois o garoto saiu da lá com um curativo no joelho e parecendo mais contente.

A próxima aula seria de artes. Ichigo decidiu usar essa aula para fazer um presente para a aniversariante com suas próprias mãos.

Aula de educação artística estava saindo como planejado. Rukia desenhava coelhos horríveis distraidamente em uma folha, nem prestava atenção no que Ichigo fazia.

Ichigo fazia uma verdadeira obra de arte em sua folha. Seu desenho era composto por:  
Um céu azul onde se lia "para Rukia-chan", um sol sorrindo e com olhos, uma árvore que chegava a tocar as nuvens, duas pessoas quase do mesmo tamanho da árvore, uma casa que também chegava a tocar as nuvens e vários coelhinhos no chão. Se não estivesse escrito Ichigo ao pé de uma das pessoas e Rukia na outra ninguém nunca saberia que aquelas pessoas ali desenhadas eram Ichigo e Rukia.

O garoto contemplou orgulhoso seu desenho e se levantou para entregar seu presente para a amiga.

- Rukia-chan, feliz...

Um vento forte soprou fazendo com algumas folhas dos alunos voassem pela sala, inclusive a de Ichigo que não a segurava firmemente. Por azar o desenho do garoto foi o único que saiu pela janela.

- Meu desenho!! - gritou saindo correndo da sala para ver se conseguia pegá-lo.

- Ichigo! - Rukia também gritou, correndo atrás do amigo.

- Kurosaki-kun... - Inoue sussurrou antes de sair correndo atrás dele também.

- Ei! Kurosaki volta aqui... Kuchiki, Inoue... Voltem - a professora tentava inutilmente impedir os alunos de sair da sala - Asano... Arre! Tudo bem. Turma liberada para o intervalo - ao olhar em volta a professora notou que era a única na sala de aula.

Ichigo olhava o horizonte onde via seu pedaço de papel voando com o vento. Cansado pela corrida ele senta no chão.

- Consegui pegar seu desenho, Ichigo? - disse Rukia ofegante.

O menino apenas negou com a cabeça.

- Depois você desenha outro - falou a menina tentando animá-lo.

- Mas é que... Aquele era especial

- Por quê? - perguntou curiosa.

- Bem...

- Kuchiki-san!! - uma alegre ruiva vinha ao encontro dos dois - vem almoçar com a gente hoje?

- Ahn?! Inoue... Hoje não dá, fica pra outro dia. - respondeu sorrindo.

- Mas você vai ficar sozinha na hora do almoço?

- Não se preocupe comigo. Eu tenho uma coisa pra fazer...

- Pode deixar eu fico com ela - interrompeu Ichigo.

- Kurosaki-kun, você não vai almoçar com o Keigo e os outros?

- Não, Inoue!

- Mas... Você vai ficar sozinho com a kuchiki-san? Todo mundo diz que vocês são namorados e...

Ichigo soltou uma gargalhada, assuntando tanto Inoue quanto Rukia.

- Eu... Namorar uma menina encrenqueira e baixinha - disse Ichigo limpando as lágrimas de tanto rir.

- Baka! - falou Rukia com a voz firme e lhe deu um soco no estômago, fazendo Ichigo cair no chão se contorcendo de dor.

Inoue sorriu mais abertamente murmurando um "entendi" e foi cantarolando em direção as outras meninas.

- Sua boba! Por que me bateu?

- Porque você é um burro e um idiota e... EU ODEIO VOCÊ! - disse Rukia pisando duro e indo em direção a grade do colégio.

- Nani?! O que foi que fiz? - Ichigo parecia confuso. "Garotas são realmente complicadas", pensou.

Rukia apoiou sua mão na grade e se preparava para subir quando sentiu alguém puxando sua blusa.

- O que foi Ichigo? Já não disse pra você sumir daqui?! - perguntou sem olhá-lo.

- Rukia-chan, você ta nervosa comigo?

A garota não deu atenção à pergunta do garoto e tomou impulso para poder pular a grade, mas mais uma vez foi impedida por uma mão que insistia em segurar-lhe a blusa.

- Não vou soltar você até responder a minha pergunta - disse um decidi Ichigo.

- Você disse que eu sou baixinha e encrenqueira - falou Rukia apontando um dedo acusador para ele.

- Mas você é mesmo - respondeu Ichigo com uma gota na cabeça - mas eu só disse aquilo pra Inoue não pensar que a gente tava namorando - completou ao ver Rukia mais brava do que antes e prestes a bater nele mais uma vez.

- Baka! - disse tentando disfarçar um sorriso e olhando para Ichigo viu que ele sorria abertamente.

- Não precisamos ser namorados porque somos amigos né?! - o garoto sorria e coçava a bochecha - namorados se beijam - completou torcendo o nariz.

- Ahn?! Qual o problema? Beijo é somente um cumprimento.

- Não é não!

- É sim!

- Não. Beijar é colocar a língua na boca de outra pessoa.

- Não é não!... É um cumprimento - disse Rukia convicta.

- Como quiser - falou o garoto com uma gota na cabeça - o que você ta fazendo? - perguntou ao ver Rukia se preparar para pular a grade do colégio.

- Vou ver meu irmão - respondeu a menina já do outro lado da grade.

- Seu irmão é da quarta série, não é? Você é doida! Não podemos passar pro outro lado do colégio.

- Não se preocupe! Eu já fiz isso antes.

- Então me espera, eu vou junto com você.

- Ora ora, olha quem ta ficando corajoso.

- Eu SOU CORAJOSO! - disse Ichigo pulando a grade e franzindo o cenho.

Rukia apenas mostrou a língua brincalhona.

Correram por entre aquelas pessoas que, para eles, pareciam tão mais altas.

A garota olhava por todos os cantos onde provavelmente estaria seu irmão. Encontrou-o sozinho sentado sob a sombra de uma árvore com a mesma expressão séria de sempre.

- Nii-sama! - gritou indo até ele. Ichigo foi logo atrás.

- Rukia! Eu já disse pra você não vim aqui. Você conhece muito bem as regras do colégio - disse numa voz firme e sem olhá-la.

A garota não respondeu. Apenas olhou para baixo e tirou um papel dobrado de dentro do bolso do uniforme, entregando-o ao irmão. Ele pegou o papel e guardou no bolso do próprio uniforme.

- Pode ir agora. Se o monitor te pegar aqui você vai acabar levando uma detenção.

- Hai! - respondeu com um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Seu irmão podia não admitir, mas estava preocupado com ela.

- Byakuya-san! - disse uma menina muito bonita se aproximando - trouxe suco de maça, era o único que ainda tinha. É gostoso.

A menina entregou a Byakuya uma caixinha de suco. Reparou nas duas outras pessoas ali presentes.

- Rukia-chan! - falou apertando Rukia num forte abraço e beijando-lhe a face.

- Como vai, Hisana-san? - perguntou a menina um pouco envergonhada.

- Eu to ótima - respondeu passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Rukia - e você tá linda como sempre. Quem é seu amiguinho?

- Sou Kurosaki Ichigo - apresentou-se Ichigo.

- Hum... Nome legal. Significa...

- Moranguinho - interrompeu Rukia sorrindo.

- Isso mesmo! - concordou Hisana também sorrindo.

- Nada disso! Significa "protetor" - respondeu olhando emburrado para a cara de diversão das duas garotas, mas logo desfez a expressão.

Hisana parou de rir e se sentou perto de Byakuya, sob a árvore.

O garoto ficou sem jeito em tê-la tão próxima assim, suas mãos só não se encontravam por questão de centímetros. Mas ele não deixou transparecer seu nervosismo, continuou com sua expressão habitual de seriedade.

- Um presente pra você, Rukia-chan! - disse entregando um saquinho de doce para Rukia.

- Obrigada! - agradeceu, abrindo o saquinho onde havia vários doces e um bilhetinho de "feliz aniversário".

- Não sabia que você era fã de RBD - disse Hisana se virando para Ichigo.

- E eu não sou.

- Então porque pintou o cabelo de laranja?

- Meu cabelo é natural - respondeu Ichigo passando a mão pelos cabelos.

Byakuya apenas observava a situação sem dar muita importância. Furou o buraquinho da caixinha de suco e o tomava a goles pequenos.

- O sinal já vai tocar. Vão pra sala de vocês. - disse ele, finalmente se expressando.

- Sim, nii-sama!... Hum... Tchau, Hisana-san.

- Tchau, Rukia-chan - falou Hisana sorridente - e tchau pra você também - completou se referindo a Ichigo e entregando a ele seu suco de caixinha, que ela nem havia aberto.

Ichigo pegou a caixinha e a olhou intrigado.

- Você só tem que agradecer, moranguinho - brincou Rukia ao ver a cara curiosa do garoto.

- Meu nome não é moranguinho.

Olharam-se por uns instantes e depois mostraram a língua um para o outro.

Rukia deu alguns passos e se virou ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado. Ichigo, distraído, nem percebeu e continuou andando.

- Rukia! - Byakuya a chamava com sua voz grave.

Ela voltou até onde o irmão estava.

- Pra você! -disse ele estendendo uma caixinha perfeitamente pintada.

Rukia olhou o presente encantada. A caixinha era toda pintada de roxo claro com uns detalhes brancos nas bordas e com um coelho desenhado na tampa. Dava para perceber que a caixinha foi feita a mão, mas dentro da mesma havia uma pequena almofada vermelha com uma linda tornozeleira dourada.

- Obrigada, nii-sama - agradeceu um pouco corada, olhando nos olhos do irmão. Estava feliz.

- Ei, Rukia-chan! - gritou Ichigo de longe - vem.

Byakuya observou a irmã correr até onde Ichigo estava. Olhou a caixinha de suco em sua mão, balançando-a e constatou que ainda havia bastante suco ali dentro. Estendeu a caixinha á Hisana, dizendo:  
- Suco de maça é gostoso mesmo.

- Ahn?! Não precisa me dar seu suco, Byakuya-san - disse sorrindo.

- Você deu o seu pra aquele garoto. Toma o meu, senão você vai ficar com sede.

- Obrigada! - falou pousando sua mão sobre a dele - Rukia-chan tem sorte de ter você como irmão.

Byakuya sentiu o coração bater mais forte ao sentir a mão dela sobre a sua. Observou a menina ao seu lado tomar o suco alegremente e observar o céu distraidamente. Estava feliz em tê-la ao seu lado, mesmo ela insistindo que as nuvem eram feitas de algodão.

Ichigo e Rukia chegaram do outro lado do colégio sem que ninguém os notasse. Foram conversando até o playgraund da escola.

- Rukia-chan, eu já contei que vou ganhar outra irmãzinha?

- Umas 10 vezes...

- Eu perguntei pra minha mãe de onde vem os bebês e ela não quis me falar.

- Você é baka mesmo, Ichigo. Todo mundo sabe que eles vêm da barriga das mães deles.

- Sério?! E como eles vão parar lá dentro.

-Hum... – disse Rukia pensativa – boa pergunta! Sei lá, mas deve ser algo que elas comem...

Ichigo ficou pensativo também, mas logo sua atenção foi desviada para o balanço. Não teriam mais aulas em sala nesse dia então poderiam brincar até a hora de irem embora. Puxou a amiga pela mão, a sentou no balanço e começou a empurrar. Inoue de dentro da casinha de bonecas observava a cena.

- Kurosaki-kun... – suspirou.

A hora de ir embora chegou. A maioria das crianças já haviam ido embora. Sobraram umas poucas, que esperavam pelos pais.

Ichigo e Rukia, que estavam brincando de pique-pega enquanto esperavam para serem levados para casa, deitaram na grama cansados.

- Você corre bastante – disse ele enxugando o suor da testa.

- Sei disso – falou ofegante a menina.

O garoto de repente lembra que não tem absolutamente nenhum presente para dar de aniversário para sua amiga. Olhou para o céu pensativo.

É. Talvez desse certo...

- Rukia-chan – o menino chamou, aproximando o rosto do dela – feliz aniversário!

Antes que Rukia pudesse dizer alguma coisa Ichigo colou seus lábios no dela, lhe dando um selinho. Ouviram um barulho estalado quando separam suas bocas. Ele sorriu e saiu correndo deixando uma Rukia intrigada para trás.

"Por que o Ichigo tá me cumprimentando?"

Byakuya apareceu no portão procurando pela irmã. Assim que ela o viu, pegou sua mochila e foi até ele.

- Nii-sama, beijo é um cumprimento não é? – perguntou Rukia um pouco receosa.

- Depende.

Ele olhou para os dois lados da rua, pegou a mão da irmã e então atravessou.

- Nii-sama, por que as pessoas se beijam? – insistiu na pergunta.

- Quando duas pessoas se gostam, elas se beijam.

- Ham... Você já beijou a Hisana-san?

- Rukia! Quieta! Você pergunta demais.

Foram em silêncio pelo resto do caminho. Rukia ainda não entendia o porquê de Ichigo tê-la cumprimentado naquela hora. E também Byakuya não era a pessoa mais indicada para conversar sobre isso.

Para um cabeça-de-vento idiota até que Ichigo presenteava bem. O presente dele foi... Diferente... Bom, talvez.

Ichigo que aguarde, pois ela também pensaria em algo bem diferente para presenteá-lo.

_Fim do fim (?)..._

Nota:

Eis que acaba nossa pequena historinha. Muito, muito obrigada a quem leu.

Alguém: Sai daí logo! O pessoal tem outras fics pra ler também

Autora: T---T

Respondendo a Reviews (sempre quis dizer isso xD)

Filippe: Eu sigo mais o mangá do que o anime, apesar de citado os bounts (filler) na minha outra fic.

Até minha outra fic, minna!


End file.
